Love in the Lust
by EmmyMayyy
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot. It's a little angsty but has a sugary sweet ending.


**Love in the Lust**

**A/N:** I wrote this about a month ago and I've been editing, adding and deleting ever since.

I know of Hannah's departure in the last episode (hard to stay away from the topic with my Americano friends on twitter), but remember I am from Australia and haven't seen the episode, so please in your reviews don't spill what I haven't seen (Ch7 is airing "The Doctor in the Photo" in around three and a half hours).

This was my dealings with the buxom blonde, her departure, B&B's relationship and everything else Hart Hanson has dropped on us this season. **  
**

Synopsis:_ A Valentine's Day one-shot. It's a little angsty but has a sugary sweet ending._

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. HH has the control of the show and even though what I have written would never be in his script, I can only wish.

_

* * *

_

She has to be in control. She's _always_ in control. But for the fact of the matter, she isn't in this situation.

As she watches the unfolding event in front of her very own eyes, her mouth falls slightly agape. A tear trickles from the corner of her eye and with a quick swipe of the back of her hand, she pushes it away. She knows this was going to be inevitable, but she can't understand why it had to be this day. The day of roses and love. A day where every girl feels special if she has someone in her life. February 14 is supposed to be one of the happiest days.

Now it's her nightmare.

More tears spill from her misty blues and this time she lets them slip and slide down her cheeks, running in rivers as her carefully applied makeup becomes a ruined mess.

She'd come to surprise him. She's dressed up - or down to fit the outfit more appropriately- for her special visit. She'd even brought a slice of his favourite pie. It took her courage to fall in love with him, a risk she would rarely take. Somehow though, it all seemed meaningless; like her heart had been ripped from inside and served on a platter. It was there for the taking and she took the chance, knowing full well there would be consequences to her actions.

And there was, and she was witnessing it now.

Folding herself away in the shadows, she wants to drag her eyes away from the scene, but she can't. As much she feels herself loosing grip on reality, she can only imagine herself in the situation. She being the women in his arms as their lips collide and their tongues dance.

He'd told her from the get-go that he didn't celebrate many occasions unless it was Christmas. The merrier times in his life, sitting around the Christmas tree with a fire roaring in the background as everyone sipped at their warm drinks. He didn't celebrate his birthday. And he certainly didn't celebrate Valentine's Day.

But for some reason, this year was different; he _was _celebrating and she wasn't invited.

Dropping the brown paper bag to her feet, she falls against the cool wall, her heart rate hammering along as the tears continue to fall. She never cries. She feels weak when she does. But seeing him in his office, with his arms around her and looking smitten into her eyes, makes her feel like she needs to hurl. And she does when she finds the nearest waste bin. The bile sticks to the back of her throat as she dry-retches, desperate for some fresh air to fill her lungs and a shot of tequila to drown herself in.

Still, she cannot take her eyes off of him, and them.

**-BB-**

He shifts his hand from the square of her back and moves it lower, and lower, and lower until his open palm spans her backside. She gasps in surprises and tenses slightly before relaxing into his hold.

When she looks up at him, their eyes connect for the briefest moment. In that moment they are able to tell each other hidden secrets and stories that only the other could appreciate and fully understand.

Chuckling softly, he extends a thumb and brushes the excess icing sugar from her top lip, licking his finger afterwards and giving a groan of approval.

Angling her head up, she whispers something in his ear and he continues to laugh. A laugh that emits from deep in his chest and she can feel it vibrate through the hand that's resting above his heart.

**-BB-**

She's seen enough. More than enough.

With her chest heaving and the tears now unstoppable, she sweeps a hand through her hair, and presses her eyes closed. There's hope that when she reopens her misty blues that it was all a mistake and he would be sitting in his office, alone, and slaving over unfinished paperwork. Maybe then, she could tempt him.

But it's not. Shuddering and again feeling the urge to upend her stomach contents as she sees them, draped upon each other, she picks up the paper bag and slinks from the shadows.

She wants to confront him. She does. But she can't.

Instead, she makes her way to the elevators. She rides the journey alone, having fumbled with the buttons excessively before pressing the ground floor. The coolness of the elevator wall does little to calm her, but the friction of hot against cold feels good against her skin.

It's at this moment, that she feels naked, vulnerable. This wasn't the plan she had things planned for the evening. Not even in the slightest. She'd spent the better half of the afternoon going over what should happen and where in her head, even down to the finest of details. She even took extra precaution in selecting her little black dress. Skimpy wasn't her thing, but change is good. Change is necessary. So, she took the risk, hoping it would pay dividends. It didn't. _Hadn't._

As the elevator doors slide open, she braces herself for the harsh winter's wind. They'd received a downfall of snow the previous night and tonight had the whole of Washington DC expecting the same.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" The security guard asks as she passes.

"No." She shakes her head, her eyes red rimmed. "I'm not."

"Would you like a cab called?" He proffers. He's seen this woman before, numerous times actually. Most at this hour of the night. Though, she rarely leaves alone.

"No." Again she shakes her head, running a hand through the tumbles of waves of her hair. "I'm, just…" Her voice trails off.

"Your visit didn't go as planned?" Being part of the night security isn't the greatest of jobs and even he would admit that, so each and every time he could strike up a conversation, he would. It keeps him sane during the long hours before he could go home to his wife and two young daughters.

"No." No. No. No. That's all she can form, she feels as if that's the only word that seems to exist in her vocabulary at the moment. Remembering the bag hanging limply in her right hand, she brings it up chest high. "Here, you have it."

He accepts the bag, a confused look puzzled into his features. "Uh, thanks?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Her words are a mere whisper as she throws herself out of the Hoover Building and into the night, her heels clicking eerily against the already cover covered pavement.

**-BB-**

He murmurs against her neck and she smiles, her fingers threading through the short hairs at the back of his head. Moving back up her neck, he fuses his lips to hers and slips his tongue into her mouth, dancing in rhythm to their synced breathing.

He's forgotten how to think, instead he just feels. It'd been a while since he just _felt_. Instead of his mind playing the back and forth tennis match it had been playing over the past couple of months, he's finally allowing his heart to make the decisions. Tonight, is just another night where his heart has led the way and his feet and mind have both had to catch up. But when they had, they hadn't pulled back. They didn't freeze at mid-point.

There's a sense of urgency as they break for air, her hands shaking as the top button of his shirt pop open.

"Babe." He whispers; his voice is husky and full of seduction. "Not here. Not in the office."

"I thought you were spontaneous?" She challenges with her eyes leveling to his. A smirk begins to form at the corner of her lips. "There was the fig tree after all."

"But this is different, you're different." Brushing his thumb over her cheek, he wipes the condensation that has developed just below her eye. Leaning forward, he rests his forehead against her. "I need you to know that I love you."

"I know." Her voice is weak with unshed tears forming a lump in her throat. "I also love you."

"I know." With their lips barely touching and their eyes falling closed, each held the other close. Their breaths came together and soon after their tears joined and rode the same path of pain and heartbreak.

**-BB-**

"Hello? Sorry to be ringing at such an ungodly hour." With the phone being supported to her ear with her shoulder, she unzips the small suitcase in front of her. "I understand. I was just wondering though…"

As the man on the other end of the line grumbles about the time of evening, she simply rolls her eyes and shifts to the wardrobe. Packing was always easy for her; the closest clothes always got chucked in the suitcase first, folding them in neatly always came in later.

"Yes sir." She found herself involuntarily nodding against her words. "Sir." She interrupts his pledge of unruly sentences as the drawer with her lingerie inside slams closed. "What I wanted to know was if that position you offered me last week was still available?"

It was, and she's thrilled. She's getting back in control. "I'll take it... Yes, I'm sure."

For the next fifteen or so minutes they go over the details, her flight plan and where she'll be heading once her flight has touched down on the ground. As the call ends, a smile takes force on her face. Grabbing the pair of sneakers from the bottom of the wardrobe, she shoves them on top of the suitcase and closes the zip, adding a small padlock for good measure.

Flicking the light of the bedroom off, she closes the door behind her. Moving to the kitchen, she grabs a piece of paper from one of the drawers and scribbles a small note, knowing he would find it soon enough. With the note written she sends him a final farewell message, hoping that she'd be on the plane before he's had the chance to see what she's written.

With her suitcase packed and the note sitting beside the fruit bowl, she turns the last of the lights off and closes the door of the apartment.

_Goodbye Washington DC. Hello, new adventures._

**-BB-**

Her eyes open first as the tears dry. Running her finger of the treads of tears on his cheeks, she softly kisses the path that her fingers had just vacated. However, instead of following them down to his chin, she presses her lips against his. The soft workings of her tongue against his bottom lip create him to respond, a smile tugging at his mouth as she tries to gain access.

When he doesn't give her what she wants, she curls her fist and slams it playfully into his chest. He laughs and lands a peck on her lips.

"Bully." Pouting she looks up to him with the eyes that first attracted him to her.

"You love it." He teases. Tracing lazy patterns over the top button of her blouse, he fumbles with the simple hook before popping it out, followed by the next two buttons until a hint of her soft lemon bra is showing. "Nice."

She whispers her next sentence seductively in his ear, making sure to gently bit down on the lobe as she returns to stare at him directly, waiting patiently for his reaction.

His reply comes after he manages to steady his quickened heart rate. "Saint Joseph. Saint Peter. Saint Paul. Saint John."

Laughing, she ducks her head when he gives her a withering glance. "The offer still stands." Her voice is only a whisper when she says it and before he has a chance to respond, she eases from his steady hold and moves back over to his desk, grabbing the now empty paper bag in which their cliché donuts were held.

She found it odd after all these years that he didn't conform to the usual personality traits of a law enforcement officer. He doesn't eat donuts on stakeouts. He doesn't talk sport with his fellow agents. And he certainly doesn't allow others to moon over his partner.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks gently as she leans against his desk, her head tilted back. Moving around his desk, he gently pulls her waist backwards and into him. The tension that had built up in her shoulders relaxed slightly and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Everything. You. Me. Us. Food. Sex. Work." She sighs.

"In that order?" He can't help but let some humor into his words.

"No." She smiles genuinely. "Not in that order."

Holding her forward for a moment, he grabs his jacket and slings it over one arm before pocketing his phone and keys. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" She queries with a raised eyebrow but slips her hand into his.

"Well…" Pausing as they make their way through his office he flicks off the light and shunts them into darkness. "Firstly, we're going to get something to eat; maybe some Thai." He watches as her eyes widen in the dark, a glint making them sparkle and illuminate. "Then maybe we'll think about you and me?"

"So, sex?" She asks bluntly.

"No, not sex. Because between you and me it's not, just sex." He tries to explain as they slowly make their through the hallway of the Hoover towards the elevator.

"Why?"

"Because…" Sighing, he presses the car park button once they've stepped into the elevator. "… Because between us we're making love. Every day, we make love. We may not be aware of it, but we do."

As they step out of the elevator, she contemplates his words, wanting to choose her next set carefully. "I-I've never made love before. I need you to show me."

And he does. Gathering her in his arms, he molds her lips over his and sweeps his tongue into her mouth. The kiss is languid, but full of love and adoration. He pours himself into the kiss and so does she. They express their desire and need, their hurt and pain.

"I-I, I feel as if you've just marked me." She says with a light laugh, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Not yet." Giving a smirk, he presses a quick kiss to the side of her mouth. "I haven't left a hickey on that perfect skin of yours."

"Maybe you will later after you've shown me how to make love?" The quip only just reaches his ears before she starts walking towards the SUV, leaving him standing in the middle of the empty parking lot hot and flustered.

**-BB-**

That night, they make love as the moon filtered through the curtains of his bedroom. The illumination of the outside world brings a sense of romanticism and love as they laugh and share in the joy of each other. They join as one and attempt to break the law of physics. They don't manage to do so, but that come almighty close.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Seeley." She whispers as he comes to rest above her, junior still tucked warmly inside.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Temperance." Leaning down, he kisses her swollen lips as she more than willingly allows him into the depths of her mouth and the depths of her heart.

The message that had been sent earlier continues to lay unread on the bedroom floor as both Brennan and Booth again feel into a sleepless tango.

_Our time together was fun while it lasted. I know where your heart lies and it's not with me. Take care of her and appreciate her, Seeley. She deserves what you couldn't give me. H x

* * *

_

**A/N:** Was this one-shot worthy enough for a review? I think it was, so press that little orange line and leave your thoughts. Was I too far out of my league? In the write place? Should I stick with writing a one-shots? Whatever your want to write about - ADD it.

Catch ya round, mates.


End file.
